Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder(ADHD), estimated to afflict between 3% and 9% of children nationwide, accounts for one-third to one-half of all referrals for child mental health sevices. Although there is considerable evidence for the efficacy of short-term treatment benefits from psychostimulant medications or intensive psychosocial interventions, these treatments by themselves have not produced any lasting, clinically significant broad spectrum therapeutic effects. Combined behavioral and stimulant interventions appear to be the emerging treatment of choice for ADHD, but this multimodal approach is relatively unstudied. This is a continuation study to follow and reassess participants in an earlier multimodal approach study. The original sample of 96 children and families were randomized into four groups: medication; psychosocial; medication and psychosocial; and assessment and referral (comparison group). An additional 48 children will be recruited for the grade/gender matched control group.